


Trina Vega

by meangirls2304



Series: 5 People Who Doubted Them [3]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangirls2304/pseuds/meangirls2304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little bit Trina-centric.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trina Vega

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit Trina-centric.

Yes you read the title correctly. Even the selfish Trina Vega had her doubts about Jade and Cat's friendship. You might be wondering why Trina cared at all. It's not like Trina spent much time with Tori and her friends. She was too busy trying to make it big and pick out clothes and bag dates with guys (only to be enviably turned down).

See, Trina was shallow but she had a heart. A soul. And she'd spent just enough time with them to decide enough was enough. Cat was sweet. Jade was cruel. It was bright as day.

Trina was surprised Cat lasted as long as she had without having her heart broken into jagged pieces by Jade's many insults. Trina knew how that felt. Knew how it felt to be mistreated, dismissed, forgotten. Afterall, she was the Vega in the shadows. She tried so hard to shine. Oh so hard.

But in the end Trina ended up right back where she started. In her little sister's shadow. Wondering how Tori could shine so brightly without anyone being blinded by her utter brilliance. 

So when she saw the way Jade constantly put Cat down it bothered Trina. It really did. 

Trina knew it wasn't her place to say anything. Afterall, she hardly knew the two as anything other than: 'Tori's Friends'. Just like they knew her as nothing but: 'Tori's Sister'. 

Instead, Trina took a different approach. She decided for one little, stupid redhead she could risk her reputation. Only a little though. The A-listers wouldn't be too pleased to hear if Trina held out the olive branch for such a ditzy, unpopular girl. Trina needed something subtle.

Enough for Cat to know she had Trina as a... Friend. (Okay, maybe a strech but close enough.) Yet, not too much as too upset her A-list friends. She'd need them in the big, bad world afterall.

So Trina did what she did best. Butt in where she didn't belong. Trina had a great excuse too. Tori was her sister. Maybe Trina just wanted to see her baby sister? And Trina was the best actress she knew. They would have no problem believing every word that came out of her lipglossed lips.

When Trina had the nerve, or courage she would occasionally make sure to be alone with Cat. Just to make sure Jade wasn't being too mean. 

Or sometimes she would find herself glaring at Jade. When everyone looked at her in confusion she flirted with Beck to get the point across. Now, everyone just rolled thier eyes when Trina glares at the back off Jade's head. No one thinks anything of it. No one thinks twice about the older girl's intentions.

Except Cat. Trina had let slip why she really butted in. It was New Year's Eve and to say Trina was tipsy would be an understatement. The girl was a hot mess. Wasted. 

The next morning, Cat told her not to worry. Jade had a nice side to her. Trina didn't believe her. But nodded along before promptly vomiting in the bucket provided.


End file.
